I Love You
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: Aku percaya ... Bila kamu sedang tidak bersamaku, tidak akan ada bintang-bintang di langit. Aku percaya ... Caramu kembali akan merasa sedikit jauh. Aku akan membawa semua kenangan dalam diriku. Aku akan merasa sakit, itu akan membuat air mata jatuh.


**Title: I Love You…**

**Author: dorky angel**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story line from: I believe – OST My Sassy Girl**

* * *

**Aku ****percaya ...**

"_Sasuke… Nanti malam kita nonton perayaan kembang api, yuk…"_

"Hn… Aku sibuk dengan tugas akhir, Dobe…"

"_A-ah… Begitu ya… Tidak apa, Teme. Lagian tugasmu lebih penting dari sekedar bersenang senang…"_

"Dobe…"

_TUUT… TUUT… TUUT…_

**Bila ****kamu**** sedang tidak bersama****ku****, tidak ****akan ****ada bintang-bintang di langit. **

"Hujan… Dobe…"

"_Tidak apa, Sasuke… Lagian hari sedang hujan… K-kau tidak usah memaksakan. Aku bisa pergi sendirian. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya… Jangan menjadi work holic…"_

"Dobe… Aku… Maaf…"

"_Ya, akhirnya kau hanya bisa mengucapkan maafkan, Sasuke…? Maaf aku mengganggumu…"_

"Dobe…"

_TUUT… TUUT… TUUT…_

**  
****Aku ****percaya ...**

"Dobe… Hari ini ayo kita kencan…"

"_Nee, Teme. Aku… Aku tidak bisa… Ada suatu urusan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan…"_

"Dobe… Apa kau tidak apa? Suaramu seperti orang yang menangis…"

"_Tidak, Teme. Aku tidak menangis…"_

"Dobe… Aishiteru, Dobe…"

"_Terima kasih, Teme…"_

"Jangan menangis, Dobe…"

"_Tidak… Aku hanya terharu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme…"_

"Dobe… Berhentilah menangis…"

"_Teme, katakanlah sekali lagi…"_

"Aishiteru, Dobe… Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. I love you, Dobe…"

"_Arigato, Teme. I love you__… __I love you till I die. I will always keep your love. i love you. forever. Until death do us part. No. There is no separation between us. I love you until death comes and there we will be happy again__."_

"Ya, Dobe. Tak akan ada jurang pemisah antara kita…"

**Cara****mu kembali ****akan merasa sedikit jauh. **

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke… Maafkan aku…"

"Dobe, bertahanlah…"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup, Teme. Aku sudah lelah menahan semua penyakit ini."

"Dobe, kau berjanji padaku…"

"Maaf, Teme. Sepertinya janji itu tidak akan bisa aku tepati. Maaf… ya… Te… Me…"

"dobe… DOBE!!!"

**  
Aku akan membawa semua kenangan dalam diriku. **

"_Teme hari ini naik kuda-kudaan ya…"_

"_Dobe, kau seperti anak kecil, tau?"_

"_Biarin!! Yang pentingkan ada, Teme!!"_

"_Hn, Dobe…"_

"_Teme, aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Ya, aku tahu, Dobe…"_

"_Aishiteru.."_

"_Aishiteru yo, Dobe…"_

**  
Aku akan merasa sakit, itu akan membuat air mata jatuh. **

"Sasuke, yang tabah ya…"

"Mungkin memang bukan takdir kami untuk bersama…"

"Sasuke…"

"Nah, maaf ya, Sakura… Aku selalu merepotkanmu untuk menjaga Dobe…"

"Sasuke…"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

"Sasuke, tak apa… Aku tidak merasa direpotkan…"

"Maafkan aku… Andai saja aku dapat memenuhi permintaannya yang terakhir…"

**  
Ketika aku tidak akan menangis ka****mu**** akan meninggalkan aku **

"Kau memang brengsek, Dobe… Kau penipu… Meninggalkan aku sendirian kesepian disini…"

"…"

"Jangan diam, Dobe…"

"…"

"Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku, Dobe?"

"…"

"Kau marah 'kan, Dobe?"

"…"

"Dobe… Aku mencintaimu… Walaupun sekarang kau hanya berwujud kumpulan debu…"

**  
Dengan tidak ada perubahan dan tidak ada air mata. **

"Sasuke, apakah keputusanmu sudah bulat?"

"Ya, Sakura… Aku akan pergi ke London…"

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

"Maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan membawa serta Dobe ke sana… Karena ia ingin sekali melihat Lodon…"

"Sasuke… hiks… Mengapa begini…"

**  
Suatu hari lagi ****air mata akan kembali terjatuh**

"Lihat, Dobe… Inilah Lodon… Katamu kau ingin sekali kemari 'kan?"

**Kau tahu itu **

"_Terima kasih, Teme… Aku mencintaimu…"_

**  
Aku akan percaya bahwa ****kamu**** menunggu. **

"Ya, Dobe… Aku juga mencintaimu…"

**  
Aku melakukannya untuk ****kamu****.**

"Aishiteru, Dobe…"

* * *

One shot selesai lagi!!!

Yak! Kali ini saya membawakan cerita dari lagu I Believe-nya My Sassy Girl!!!

Pokoknya uih… Nih lagu buat saya benar-benar merasakan suasana hati yang gimana gitu…

**Yo! Mind to Review??**


End file.
